Life After Death
by girlonfire112
Summary: After Catching Fire, the rebels save Peeta before he gets hijacked, how will that change things with the war? Bewtween Peeta and Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hi I'm like a newbie soo go easy on me? K thanks. My first story so tell me what you think and help by…Reviewing! I had to dig into a tortured soul to make this chapter, so I hope you feel glum after reading it Shout-out to Mockingjay272 she's THE BOMB! Read her stories. Now. well, after you read this one. On with it then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games if I did Katniss and Peeta would have gotten together like in the first book and Gale would not even be there**

Life After Death: Chapter 1 No Point.

Peeta's P.O.V while in the capitol after Catching Fire

Loud, terrifying, and pointless. We scream because they whip us, or just out of habit. No one can here us, yet we continue. Johanna's screams have become comforting, almost. Like she's screaming just so that I know she's alive.

"See you tomorrow, lover boy." The guard snarls at me. I don't respond, I just curl up in a ball in the corner and wait. Wait for something. She's all that's on my mind and I can't believe I couldn't protect her. My only mission, and I failed. I didn't know if she was alive or in the next room. And so I just wait. For anything. Death, rescue, most likely death, but it was still nice to hope.

My eyes are starting to grow weary, that's how I know it's time to go to sleep. My body still has a clock since this cell doesn't. I'm in a white room that's stained with red. A piece of clothing in one corner, some piece of flesh in another.

As my eyes start to close, I see her face again. "Stay with me." She says, not as a question, more like a demand. Not that I was going to oppose this anytime soon. "Always." And for the first time in coming to this prison, I smiled.

**How was that? Too short? Yeahh well I was in a tough time while writing. A.K.A my parents screaming in background. So that was my inspiration. Review! Please! Thanks! Tell me If I should continue and make it a story, I kinda want 2 :) **


	2. admit it

Life After Death: Chapter 2: Strange Peeta's P.O.V

The door to my cell opens and three of the guards walk in, there faces are strict and hard, If the circumstances were different I might try to make them laugh, however this isn't the time. Behind them a capitol woman with purple hair and gold tattoos comes walking in with an evil grin on her face. "Hello, Peeta." She says to me in her ridiculous capitol accent.

I don't say anything, mostly because my body is aching so bad I'm not even sure what sound would come out, or if there even would be sound. "I just wanted to stop by to tell you," she pauses I can tell she's wondering if she should tell me or not. "you are going to be…moving" moving? Why? Is the rebellion over? Did they fail? Is Katniss ok? "Yes," she smiles, "you will be moving to a different cell where things will be extra exiting." And with that she leaves, but one guard stays. I already know what that means so I don't resist and let the screams fill the room once more.

Katniss's P.O.V (she's in 13, just like after CF)

I don't really believe in urban legends, or myths. But I do believe that I am now a zombie. I walk through the hallways of District 13 just waiting for something. Correction, someone. I need him. I know I do. And that's what gets me so upset. The fact that I, Katniss Everdeen, The girl on fire, the mockingjay, needs someone to comfort her and love? Weak. Pathetic. And I don't care. I no longer care what anyone thinks. Not even Gale.

"Hey catnip!" he yells from down the hall, speak of the devil. The reason I've been avoiding Gale is because I don't know how to tell him. How do to tell the person that's in love with you that you don't love him back? I've dealt with two hunger games, but that's nothing compared to awkwardness I'm about to walk into.

"Umm hey, Gale." He can tell I'm off because he addresses it next.

"Hey, Katniss, you all right?" He touches my shoulder gently, or as gently as Gale can. Then his face grows hard and cold. "It's not because of that merchant kid is it?" And that's it. That's all it took to break me.

"He's not just some merchant kid! He's sweet and gentle and twice the man you'll ever be!" Everyone stops and stares at me, the look on Gale's face is priceless. He's shocked and furious, he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. But I'm not done, I have to show how much I love Peeta, so people will never, ever, doubt us again.

"I would give my life for him! In fact I wish it was me on that table right now that he's probably strapped to!"

Gale finally speaks, "you don't mean that Katniss," he says with a small voice, "you, you really love him?"

I think of all the times we had on the roof. In my bed on the victory tour. Even during the games, and I know now.

"Yes. I love Peeta Mellark."


	3. Finally

Chapter 3: Finally

Katniss P.O.V

I'm running. To the only place where no one would bother me. When I make it to my room I let go. Let go of all the tears. I look at the wall where Peeta's shoes would normally be, straight and aligned. I look to the kitchen where Peeta would show me how to cook, and of course where I would fail.

I throw myself onto the bed and sob like a baby. "W-w-why cant you be here!" I say to my pillow. There's a knock at the door, I don't answer. I don't really feel like being lectured for breaking a guys heart in the middle of a hallway. The person comes in anyway. Damn it, I didn't lock the door.

"You might wanna lock your door next time, sweetheart." Oh great. Just the person I need to see.

"What do you want?" I say while giving my death glare. "Woah sweetie save that for someone else, just came to stop by." Haymitch comes in and sits on my couch, making himself comfortable.

"Please, get out then." I say desperately wanting to get back to my pillow. "I seen what happened in the hallway." Oh great, so is a lecture. "It's about fucking time."

"What?" Is he actually proud I hurt Gale so much? "You love him. I know, I knew this whole time. Is was just a matter of time until you realized it." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well, he's not here. He's probably dead." I say tears already flowing down my cheeks. "Wrong again. Sweeheart." Ugh "Can you stop calling me that I hate it. And what do you mean wrong again?" Is Peeta alive? Is he coming back? My Peeta! "Nope. I will continue to call you sweetheart for the rest of your life. And I mean Peeta is here in District 13."

Peeta's P.O.V

I'm so exited not even my multiple wounds can stop me, however Finnick can.

"Woahh, slow your roll lover boy" He says with a smirk. "Where's Katniss?" I reply not caring about anything but my Katniss. "Relax, she doesn't even know you're here yet, Haymitch went to go talk to her. First we have to get you to the hospital wing and fix you up." I only oblige because these wounds look really nasty, and hey, I want to look nice for Katniss.

After what seems like forever, the wounds have been cleaned, bandaged, and I look almost as good as new. If you don't count the huge bruise on my right check from where the guards liked to punch me.

"Alright Peeta, you have a visitor." The nurse says with a smile on her face. "Thanks for everything." I say trying to be a good patient, if she's going to be the one to take care of me, she should like me right? "It's nothing, you've been such a great patient." I smile and she walks out the door. Then Katniss walks in.

Katniss's P.O.V

I walk through the doors and instantly lock my eyes on his. He hasn't changed much, just skinnier, and his cheek is marked with a huge bruise. I can't focus on that because my eyes are locked on his blue orbs. I can stare at him forever. But I don't get to because Haymitch interupts with a rude cough. "Yes, well great to see you again, Peeta." He pats him on the shoulder and Peeta winces. I wince also, just thinking about why Peeta winced, love, strange isn't it? When Haymitch is gone I smile at Peeta and he smiles back.

"Hey," he says. I try really hard not to cry, Its his voice in front of me right now, the voice I've waited so long to hear. "Hi," I reply. This is it? "I'm really sorry Katniss, I wanted…I just…it was really hard for me.." "Don't apologize, look at what you've been through!" Peeta just gives up on talking and grabs my hands, interlocking them with his. "Peeta I have to tell you something," I really don't know how I'm supposed to say this, another awkward moment here.

Just then Finnick comes bursting through the door, "Hey! Katniss we need you right now there's kinda a war going on and we need the mockingjay to actually come to the meetings!" Peeta laughs, "Alright bye Katniss, you can tell me after the meeting."

"Alright." And I kiss his cheek before leaving with Finnick.

What could be so important that they ruin my reuinion with Peeta?


	4. Surrender

Chapter 4: Not So Good Katniss's P.O.V

Ugh. I'm in the hallways again following Finnick to the meeting, "It's right over here…and try not to look so, uh, evil?" I chuckle just to make him feel better, my glare is my trait. So I just glare even harder, "Yeah that's better," sarcasm, one of Finnick's weapons. How can I not glare? I was just about to tell the boy that has loved me for so long, that I've only hurt, that I love him back! This meeting better be worth it.

"Ahh yes, Katniss, how nice of you to join us." Coin says, annoyed. Obiviously still mad for all the times I missed meetings because of my 'mental state' I just decide to ignore her. I smile at her, although she knows its fake. "Yes, well I am deeply sorry for interrupting you and Peeta, but we have important matters to discuss." Everyone is silent waiting for her OH SO IMPORTANT NEWS. "President Snow has surrendered."

Peeta's P.O.V

After Katniss left it was boring. Then again, everything is boring without her. Wow, it's that kind of thinking that got me the title "lover boy". Not that I mind, I love Katniss, and I don't care who knows it.

What did Katniss have to tell me? She looked like she was uncomfortable. She looks so cute when she's worrying. UGH! Why can't I stop? Whenever she's around I just get all nervous and I just want to lean in and kiss her. But I can't, that would be too weird. So I just deal with it and hope she doesn't notice.

"Hello," the same nurse walks in again, "Just need to replace your bandages..."

"Umm ok." This nurse was acting strange. I continued my thoughts on Katniss, the nurse continued to stare at me.

"Excuse me, miss? Is there a problem?"

"N-no, no problem. Your perfectly fine. That's all. Perfect."

"Ok." I say in and unsure voice. I have to ask Haymitch about this I guess. Now just to wait for Katniss.

Katniss's P.O.V

"He...what?" the room has been silent for a while, and it's no surprise that Finnick decided to speak up.

"He sent us this tape-"

"He knows our location!"

"Finnck! Let her finish!" Haymitch is clearly is disbelief also, he would be one of the first people to know about this, wouldn't he?

"Yes," president Coin continues, "he sent us this tape," she put in the player and starts it, there he is, in his office with the Panem flag no longer there, "Hello, as you can see this war has gotten the best of me," I can see, he has dark circles under his snake like eyes, ugh I can smell the blood and roses from here, "our supplies have been limited," I turn around to see Finnick high fiving another soldier, I think they went on the mission that cut off all remaining supplies for the capitol, "and our only reason for keeping for away has been rescued," he's talking about Peeta, my jaw clenches and fist tighten but he continues, "I am no longer going to be president, I hereby give the position to the rebels and there leader, President Coin."

The room is once again silent. "So what now? He's just supposed to live with all the other citizens? In the districts?" Haymitch seems pretty angry, he probably was supposed to be told this a while ago. "Of course not, we will have a public execution. We just need someone to do the honors." She's looking at me, I can feel it.

"I'll do it."


	5. Where was I?

**AHHHHH! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, or added me or this story to their favs! It makes me gigglier than PeetaxKatniss fluff! I love you guys! Haymitch is a little OOC in this so beware…and don't ya just love Finnick? Haha don't worry…PeetaxKatniss fluff in here! REALLY cheesy :p**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the hunger games Probably never will :(**

Chapter 5: Where was I? Katniss's P.O.V

"Perfect! A exellent promo opportunity as well! I am looking forward to this! This has been a great war, and we shall celebrate our victory soon!" President Coin looks so overjoyed, and she's yelling so loudly it reminds me of my prep team. I really miss them.

"Hey," Haymitch grabs my arm as I'm exiting the meeting room and pulls me into the next room, Plutarch's office. "I know I'm not the only one that thought that video was weird, so I'm getting to the bottom of this." He no longer smells like alcohol, but he has been extra cranky from withdrawl. "Isn't that what I'm, supposed to do? I try and get to the bottom of it and you are the leader behind the scenes, I get in a life or death situation then we get saved by a last minute plan?" I'm being silly, I know, but I'm still pretty upset about getting interrupted while I was with Peeta. Peeta! I should go talk to him now!

"Ok, sweetheart, enough, are you in or not?" "Maybe, I have to go I'll talk to you later." "Yeah ok, just don't get pregnant, this war's not over." I scowl at him and walk out. I start walking toward the hospital wing, I just hope I don't run into Gale, he's the last person I want to talk to now.

My stomach is full of butterflies and I'm sweating. How do I tell him? 'Peeta, I know I've hurt you in the past, but now I love you?' No, that didn't seem right. _Come on Katniss, pull yourself together! It's just talking! What's the worst that can happen?_ I smile, knowing that's true what's the worst? Then I realize the worst, what if he doesn't take me back? He told me he loves me, but was that still true after all the torture I put him through? I stop in my tracks, I'm in front of his room. It's now or never. If I tell him, and he says he doesn't love me anymore, what will I do? It doesn't matter, I tell myself. I'll still love him.

The door swiftly opens and his dazzling blue eyes are on me.

"Hi."

"Hey."

I move to his bed and sit on the side. He smiles at me and I get a chill down my spine. I want to lean in so bad and just kiss him right now, but I have to tell him first.

"How was the meeting?" he's making this so hard! I just want him to read my mind so I won't have to say my feelings out loud. I wish I was back in the woods, in District 12.

"We can talk about that later, I have to tell you something," My hands are so sweaty and I look away, how do I do this? Where's Finnick when you need him?

"Go ahead, Katniss, you can tell me anything." He grabs my hands and his warm, smooth, bakers hands are the still his hands. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok, just say what you want, I wont judge you." And yet another reason to love Peeta. Here goes nothing.

"Remember when I told you that it was all an act, that I didn't love you?" He winces and another tear falls down my cheek.

"Yeah. I remember."

"Well, I, I, I love you too. Or I love you. Now for real. I know. For sure. I just didn't want to accept it at the time. I already told Gale, and you don't need to worry about him. I love you. And if you don't love me it's ok. I am going to love you. Always."

Now the tears are flowing down my face and I can't seem to stop them. The look on Peeta's face is one of shock and joy.

"You…you love me? Like I love you?" I look into his eyes and see the tears forming. He just said he loves me!

"Yes, probably even more than you love me."

He lets a tear fall, and I kiss it off his face. He grabs the back of my head and presses my lips to his. It's uncomfortable, but I don't mind. He seems to notice because he moves my legs so that I'm laying on top of him.

"Seriously? Come on guys, Peeta just got back! Plus, we need to have a guy to guy talk." Ugh Finnick comes in again to ruin the moment. Peeta laughs and pulls away, my body feels cold from the lack of contact. Finnick makes his way over to Peeta and uses his hand to shoo me away.

"I'll see you later Peeta!" I stand in the doorway and stare, he's so beautiful. The nurse walks in and gives him a new pillow, he really is getting the special treatment. I smile, It's probably because they know I would be pissed if he got treated like anyone else.

"Peeta you will be assigned a room today to move into, you wounds are clear and, quite frankly, we need the bed." I frown, this nurse was certainly straight forward. Oh well, maybe I could move in with Peeta! He has no family and we like to sleep together…woah, that sounded strange. Plus Prim and my mother need the extra space for medical supplies. I smile and leave, I have to talk to Plutarch.

Peeta's P.O.V

At first I wasn't really listening to Finnick, I was thinking about Katniss, she loves me! The girl I've been in love with since first grade, loves me. It felt like a dream. Then when the nurse came and said I was leaving, I thought maybe Katniss could move in with me! The only hard part would be getting her mothers permission. Just then he started talking about something interesting, "And anyway, have you guys…ya know…"

"NO! Katniss doesn't want to have kids, I know she will though, once this war is over. Then after we are married-" Finnick starts laughing, "Puh-lease, Katniss will crack, trust me, now I have to tell you about it, so that way when she does crack you know what to do, and how to do it right." I don't listen to the rest of this conversation Katniss and I will do it right. After all she JUST told she loves me, and we shouldn't go to fast. I just can't wait to ask if she'll move in with me.

**YAY! Omg don't you guys just loveee Finnick? Haha I do!  
><strong>**Katniss? And Peeta? In a room? Alone? whaaat! ;)  
><strong>**And whats with that surrender video?  
><strong>**Finnick? giving sex advice? I know..awkward :P ahh but i love finnick :)  
>Whats that thing? You know the thing your supposed to do after you read a chapter? OH THAT'S RIGHT! REVIEW! Or add to favs :) OR! Add me to favs :) PM me any request!<br>And Shout out again the Mockingjay272 3 love ya gurl! she's awesome! Read her stories! Until next chapter ;)**


	6. Face your fears

**Hi again I just want to say, thanks for all the great reviews I truly read all of them and they make me so happy btw, Mockingjay272 is in this chapter! I decided to put you in earlier than expected…Now…for the story!**

**Don't own the hunger games, I do, however own new dance shoes! :D**

Chapter 6: Face your Fears Katniss's P.O.V

I'm walking down the halls of District 13, happier than I've ever been. Sure there's a ton of confusion on Snow, but I am now in love with Peeta, and Peeta's in love with me! Does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend? This is where I wish I would have paid more attention to the girl talk at school. Do we get married? I am 18, so I can. But he would have to get permission from my mother. I smile, the thought of anyone talking to my mother about marriage is downright hilarious. She would hammer them with so many questions!

When I get to Plutarch's office is when all my confidence fades away. The rooms at 13 are assigned, so I would have to get permission to move in with him. Does he even want me to move in? Yes, of course, just go in already! I open the door to see Plutarch with a very serious face, this scares me, where's the Plutarch that smiles and is always talking too loudly?

"Hello, Katniss. What brings you here?" The look is wiped off his face and replaced by a kinder much softer one. I still have a frown as I remember the look he was wearing all but five seconds ago, what was he upset about?

"Hi, so sorry to disturb you but I was wondering…can I move in with Peeta?" I am hoping that he doesn't think this is strange, were not married…

"Of course! I will give you the keys right now, will you give this one to Peeta for me please, when you see him?" I take this opportunity to steal a glance at his desk, it's messy, papers everywhere, yet something catches my eye, it's a tape. No doubt Snow's surrender, but what was he doing with it?

"Sure thing, see you later." I smile and walk out the door. Now to see my new room.

Peeta's P.O.V

Here I am. In front of Katniss's house. Where I would talk to Katniss and her mother about Katniss moving in with me. Here goes nothing.

I knock on the door and right away prim answers. "Why hello Peeta! Nice to see your out of the hospital! Wow! You look great!"

"Thanks Prim, are Katniss and your mom home?" She is so adorable.

"Katniss? No, I would think she's with you, but yes my moms here, come on in." The home looks plain. Gray walls, a kitchen to the right, couch with a small T.V., and the room to the left was a bedroom, I think.

Katniss's mom walked out of the room, now to begin.

"Oh, Peeta, what a…surprise. You look better." Ahh Katniss's mother never did like me. I think she always wanted Katniss to be with Gale. Oh well, Katniss loves me. So I just smile.

"Yes, may I speak with you?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Alright, but I have patients that need my help."

"It will be short, I promise." She follows me and sits on the couch, here I go.

"I am getting my own room, and I would like Katniss to move in with me." She's silent, which scares me. She looks like she's considering it! Yes!

"Only because, you make her happy. Without you here she was terrible. Screaming at night, not doing anything during the day. Everything reminded her of you. She needs you. I can no longer offer her the support she needs. You can. Take care of her. I trust you." No freakin way. She did not just say yes.

"I promise! She will be in good hands!" With that I left, leaving a mental note to bring them some cookies later.

**Woah! Katniss's mom is..is..yeah. I love ya so you should REVIEW! or ADD TO FAVS!**

**Or add me to Favs ;) I know ya love me ;) **


	7. Moving In On You

**OMG! I love every single one of you guys! AH! And Emilie12 , it's ok if you can't upload, you still sound like a awesome person…not just because you like my story ;) I know I haven't updated in a while, I won't be updating as frequently :( cheer and dance have started and school is starting soon soo kinda busy :/**

**Don't own the Hunger Games Never will.**

Chapter 7: Moving in on you Peeta's P.O.V

I have one more visitor before I get to leave and move in to my room. Since I don't have any belongings, I'm guessing that will go by pretty fast, and I can catch up with Katniss.

Haymitch walks into my room. He has a determined look on his face, finally someone will update me on what the hell is going on out there. "Hey. What's the news on the war?" confusion crosses his face before he smiles, "Oh, no no no no no! I'm letting the lady tell you that one, I'm here to talk to you about something else."

I really don't feel like arguing with him now, especially since no liquor has been in him for a while.

"Alright shoot, I kinda gotta be somewhere-"

"Don't worry kid, she'll still be here when you get out."

"How do you k-"

"Just let me finish, some people in 13 have been acting very strange, I've been working with Plutarch…and we think they might be spies for Snow." I let this sink in before I respond.

"That's impossible, that would mean Snow knows our location. And if he did why wouldn't he attack?"

"That's what I'm wondering." We're both silent, considering this.

"My nurse," I say in a hushed tone, "she's always really jittery, like on guard."

"Alright, just make sure you talk to Katniss about this." I nod and wait for the nurse to come and dispatch me. Once she lets me go, I get changed into the clothes Finnick gave me. It's not until I get into the hallways that realize 13 is BIG. I am going to get lost if I don't have a guide with me at all times. I see a familiar long braid. I walk behind her and snake my arms around her waist. She squirms away to turn around. When she sees it's me she relaxes. I chuckle. Look at what the games did to us.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." I say smirking.

"Well…you found me." She blushes, I know Katniss is pure, but geez all I said was I'm looking for her.

"Yeah, I sort of wanted to ask you something, I was thinking," Ugh, this is so much harder than I thought it would be, "maybe if you wanted to move in with me?" She smiles, "One step ahead of you." She tosses me a key, to my room. The number 112 clearly written on it.

"As always." I put my arm around her and let her guide me, all the while she's telling me things about the war, the surrender video caught me off guard, but I didn't say a word. Everything was great, and I was happier than I've been in a while. Until Katniss stops in her tracks, her eyes are open wide and I can't seem to find what she's looking at. Until I see a couple, a girl with blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, sitting on top of Gale's lap, practically sucking his face.

Katniss's P.O.V

I'm not in love with Gale. Not even a possibility. But this, make out session has me so enraged that I can't even think straight. Being best friends for years, I know his motives. He's probably with this girl just to make himself feel better, or make me jealous. His eyes fly open and meet mine he pushes her off of him and smirks. He grabs her hand and leads her to us. When he walks to us he sees Peeta with his arm around me and the smirk is gone. The saying 'If looks could kill' comes to mind.

"Katniss, this is Haleigh." She looks at me and recognition instantly comes over her face.

"Of course I know Katniss, sweetie!" sweetie? You've got to be kidding, "I grew up in the town, my family owned the fabric shop, and oh my gosh, the clothes here are soo drab!" Wow, Gale sure knows how to pick em'. She talks a lot, and uses her hands to describe everything. I can't help stare in her eyes, there blue, like Peeta's…but it's exactly like Peeta's. I get a flashback of the games, when I thought they had the actual eyes from the dead tributes. I take this opportunity to interrupt her story about a dress she made for a dance and how it was "totally cute" ugh, she gives me a headache.

"Really? Wow, we have to go." Gale doesn't say anything he just glares. When we are a good distance away from them Peeta starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You were really mad at that girl, and it's just funny. Why are you so mad at her?" He's still laughing as he says this.

"Ugh, it's not her I'm mad at! It's him! She has no idea that he's just using her!" his laughing finally stops.

"Katniss, Gale can try and make you jealous, but if you love me, then you won't be affected by this." Does he think that I don't love him? I look at him with my mouth open in shock.

"You think I don't love you?"

"No, I know you love me, I can see it your eyes, but I don't get why your getting so worked up over this. Shouldn't you be happy about Gale moving on? And shouldn't you do the same?" As always Peeta's right. I sigh and he smiles and lets me lean on him for the rest of the way. When we get to room I head straight to the bedroom, lay on the bed and fall asleep. The last thing I see are blue eyes, and a smile.

**well...I love you all? Review? Favs.? :) Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it means so much to me :) again Emilie12, love ya!**


	8. Let's get Down To buisness

**OMG! (I say that a lot) I still need a nurse :/ if any1s interested Pm me your name! and btw when I came up with the chapter title I so felt like bursting out in song "lets get down to business, to defeat the huns…" haha some of you get it (its from mulan) Anyway…WRITERS BLOCK. I hate it. So this chapter might not be that good…just don't eat me.**

Chapter 8: Let's get down to business

Haymitch's P.O.V

I should have been the first to know. I always am. I make the plans. Yeah I get she's the "President" or whatever but something's up. I know that tape is fake. It has to be, no one gives up on a war just because the prisoners have been rescued. Or make that prisoner. Johanna was dead when we got there, the guards didn't even notice I guess she just got too much of a beating. I shudder. Another one of my friends, gone. This is usually when I down a bottle, but this stupid district has nothing. Nada. It's like being in hell.

Another meeting with Plutarch today, he said that we could probably tell if it's fake, but we would need someone with experience in that field. So that's how I got stuck with finding the nerd and bringing him to Plutarch's office. There's not a lot of places to be, except maybe your room and the dining hall. So I check in the dining hall. Sure enough, he's sitting at a table with Peeta and Katniss. I make my way to the table, oh shit. Peeta knows about the tape, but Katniss doesn't know we think it's a fake. When she finds out, she'll flip and want to join us. But for whatever reason she's already on Coin's bad side, and that's a place Katniss shouldn't be. I've gotta think fast if I wanna make this look normal. Think, think, think! 'Beetee, I have to talk to you?' no. 'Beetee, can I see you for a second' Ahh! Come on!

"Hey Haymitch." Wow, for a boy that just came out of a torture cell he is pretty perky. Then I see Katniss face and she's glowing. Underneath the table you can see their holding hands. I don't stay long on this, so I just nod.

"Hey kid, listen I gotta borrow the brains for a second." Katniss gives me a weird stare, but Peeta just gives me a look of understanding. I like that kid.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Beetee knows about the video, but he doesn't know it's a fake. Or, that we think it's a fake, so he just follows.

"Alright lets get started." I push Beetee into a control room, full of gadgets. Plutarch says it's where 13 keeps all the gadgets, not much.

Plutarch just pops the video in a player and we watch it again. I am watching Beetee's face, nothing, until the end of the video.

"What's this about? I seen this already. Yipee." He's being sarcastic. Before I slap him , Plutarch steps in.

"It's fake. I'm no genius, but I know he wouldn't surrender. Not this early in the war. A number of people have been acting strange here, and we think they have something to do with the making of this video."

Beetee just sighs.

"Bravo, your correct. It's been edited, however not by the people of 13, or maybe by 13 but not in 13." And he wonders why we make fun of him. "This was obviously made in the capitol, the editing is too precise for it to have been made here. Snow could have said all of these words separately, edited them together, and maybe even used a different background. It was not made here. I don't know what it was made for, but those people could be spies."

I let all of this sink in. Spies.

"I don't think so," Plutarch has a confused look as he says so, "all of the hovercrafts that have come in have been for war and combat purposes only." We all go back to thinking.

"What if they didn't come here by hovercraft?" I say, and they just look at me like I'm crazy. Plutarch has his mouth open, "Are you crazy? How could they do that? It's impossible."

Then it hits me.

"No…it's not. Katniss met two girls before the Quell that were on their way here, and they were on foot! It is possible. The people could have been from the capitol, with this video, and came here on foot through the woods! Then once they got here they made it look like the tape was a message from snow by attaching it to a parachute and leaving it near the District! It all makes sense!"

Both of them are taking this in, it's a lot to process. "But why?" Plutarch is really getting on my nerves with being all negative, that's usually my job.

"Why make it look like your quitting when your not?"

"Easy," Beetee isn't so bad after all, "to trick us, to get us to lower our defenses."

"But then why hasn't he attacked yet? What's keeping him?"

"Nothing."

My body is aching, 13 is huge, and I have to run all the way to Coin's office to tell her to move the people to bunkers because the surrender video that she is so proud of, is fake. This should go well.

**Haha! I wanted to keep going but, writer block. This wasn't even good :/ sorry I gave you guys a bad chapter. Anyway, sorry about having Johanna die, I love her, but I just felt like having someone die. Oops haha. And I PROMISE that I will have some PeetaxKatniss romance next chapter k? ;) so agin...don't eat me. Soo shouldn't you be…reviewing? Come on I know you want to! ;) do it!**


	9. Catching UpKinda

**Hey everyone! I have been SUPER BUSY and haven't updated for a while, but I know this will...nevermind it's not gonna make up for it haha. I love people who review :).**

**don't own the hunger games...but boy if i did...**

Chapter 9: Catching Up…Kinda

Katniss's P.O.V

Woah, I don't think I've ever slept that good in my life. It was like I caught up on all of the nights I didn't get sleep while Peeta was gone. I turn around slightly, so I don't move the arm that is placed tightly around my waist. I face him and smile at the sight of his mouth open. I move my hand to brush the hair out of his face, careful enough not to wake him. He moans and wakes up, his eyes look scared for a second until they land on mine.

"Hey there," he says, sleepily.

"Hi." Is this all we have to say to eachother? Come on Katniss!

So without warning I force my lips to his, and he gladly complies, when I pull away, he just smiles.

"Is this how every morning is going to be? I'm not complaining, just…thinking I could get used to this." I just laugh and continue. I could get used to this too.

Haymitch's P.O.V

When I finally reach Coin's office is when I panic, What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Hey the wars not over yet, your pride and joy is fake'? No. I open the door and she looks startled, she's sitting behind her oak desk with a bunch of papers in front of her.

"May I help you?" She says in that terrible sarcasm.

"Attack…bunkers…now…" Wow I am out of shape.

"Impossible, the war is over." She says back, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No it's not! It was too easy! Can't you see? He's playing you with the oldest trick in the book! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I'm screaming in her face and you can see everything pass in her eyes, shock, hurt, scared, but most of all emergency.

"Alert the guards, tell them it's code 1! Get to the bunkers and wait for further insructions!" I run to the nearest guard, which is thankfully at the end of this hallway.

"President Coin says 'Code 1'!" He just looks alarmed and runs off to who knows where, I have another mission. Protect the ones closest to me. I will not fail.

Peeta's P.O.V

Katniss and I really don't have much to say to eachother, I don't talk about torture and she doesn't talk about 13 or Gale and his new girlfriend, Haleigh. I am happy for the guy, well that just means one less threat to Katniss and I. She seems to be bothered by it, and whatever bothers Katniss bothers me, but if she loves me shouldn't Haleigh not bother her? It's confusing, but I just have to trust her I guess.

"Hey love." She's at the table hungrily awaiting my famous cheese buns. After that little make-out session, I was…surprised to say the least. Forget taking it slow, Katniss must have missed me a lot. And yes, that sort of boost up my confidence.

I walk to the table with a huge tray full of cheese buns and her eyes grow huge.

"Are we going to eat this all?" I chuckle.

"If you want to, I was going to take some to the dining hall to feed the other people of District 13 but…now I'm not so sure since your drooling." She uses her sleeve to wipe it off of her chin, she's so cute when she's embarrassed. She blushes and looks at the floor. I pick up her chin and force her to look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed love, I love you no matter what." She smiles and gives me a soft kiss. I smile and think, Could life be any better?

Katniss's P.O.V

Wow. What a breakfast. After a huge tray of cheese buns we moved to the couch and just cuddled. Sounds lame, I know, but that's a big part of what I missed. His touch, his breath, his warmth, his voice, his smile. The list goes on and on. I hope he doesn't think I moving to fast, I just really missed him. It still shocks me that I depended so much on one person, I lived on my own for so long, providing for Prim and my mother after my father died. Now that I have Peeta, my life has changed. Without him, I'm nothing. And I've finally admitted that.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after a quiet pause.

"You, as always. And what I was without you." He smiles and I can tell he's trying to contain most of it.

"Can you be more smug?" I ask laughing.

"Why yes, I can actually." He hugs me tighter and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back and can't help but smile. This is how it's supposed to be. Until Haymitch barges in.

**OHH cliffy haha :) well ya know what helps me write faster and update quicker? REVIEWS. thanks love ya all! muah! ;)**


	10. Checkpoint 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been BUSY! Haha, so this chappie opens up TONS of doors for what is to come so PAY ATTEN TION THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT. ok, so lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :( **

Haymitvh P.O.V

I didn't really have time to knock on the door, or wait for an announcement of some sort. _Just get the ones you love and go, I must not fail._

They broke apart suddenly and looked at me for a second.

"Haymitch? Can I help you?" I'm in way to much of a rush to notice the annoyed tone Peeta is speaking to me in.

"Just shutup, get some clothes, and flashlights, maybe even food and get down to the edge of your hallway. There will be a soldier to guide you to the hovercrafts. From there you will be guided from checkpoint to checkpoint, until you get to the safe district."

Peeta looks at me in utter confusion. I guess I spoke faster than I thought. Katniss, however, understands immediately and gets started in the room, woah, in _their_ room? Guess I really needed to talk to Peeta more, but the announcement interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello, this is President Coin," You can tell that she has been running, and her voice sounds sorta panicy, "please gather you belongings, and proceed with code 1, located on the walls of every hallway. Please do so in an orderly fashion and do not panic." Katniss and Peeta are finished with a duffle bag in hand. Katniss seems serious, just like shes in the games all over again. Then her face turns panicy, "Prim!" She shoves her bag in Peeta's arms and runs in the direction of the hospital. Damn it katniss! Always have to make things so fucking difficult! Peeta runs after her, but calls out, "It will only take a second!" Great.

Peeta's P.O.V

Oh great, I knew perfect mornings don't last long. I was running through the crowds of people going the opposite way of everyone else, this is even harder with a prosthetic leg. I see the Everdeen girls jogging towards the guard stationed at our hallway, and I join them. Katniss holds on to my hand so tight I think it's gonna fall off. When we get to the guard he points us to a hovercraft, with Haymitch sitting inside. I let the girls go first, and take a seat by the window next to Katniss. She is still holding my hand, and it's not until the hovercraft is in the air that she lets go, she massages her hand and grabs mine again. I chuckle, but don't oppose. She glares at me and I laugh. She gives me a quick smile and goes back to business.

"So what is going on?" Haymitch looks out the window for a second before responding.

He tells us about the video, and how Beetee figured out the plan. What really surprised me is Beetee's not mentioning this before. When he tells Katniss about the nurse, she looks at me shocked. And sort of ticked off. Does she look…jealous? By the time Haymitch is finished we are at the checkpoint. I did not expect this. It looks like the Quater Quell. A rainforest of some sort, and we seem to be the first people there. We have to walk a little bit, and I can tell I'm being loud by the looks Katniss and Haymitch are giving me.

"Here we are. Checkpoint 1." It looks like someone hasn't lived in here for years. It's like a small cabin, but a series of cabins all connected by bridges that go into trees. Impressive.

Then I realize we aren't the first people here. Haleigh and Gale walk out of the first cabin, hand in hand. Katniss grabs my hand and leads me in the other direction.

"What is up with you Katniss?" I know I sound more ticked off then I really am, but I came here, and she tells me she still loves me, but now shes all jealous of Gale. Am I not good enough for her?

"Nothing, I just...I really don't like that girl. She doesn't seem right." I sigh. And gently touch her cheek with my hand. I sit down leaning against the tree, and she sits on my lap. I touch her cheek with my hand and she puts her head on my chest. This would be a really romantic scene, if it weren't for the situation we were in.

"I just...I want this all to be over. This is just too much. If I didn't have you here, I..." She starts to cry a little, I grab her face gently and place a gentle kiss her lips.

"I know...I feel the same way, but trust me. It will be over soon." And this time, I try to convince myself.

**Woahh. Haha so how was it? REVIEW PLEASE :D. I know I haven't updated :(, but I am realyy trying. I swear! So, I hope you guys paid attention because this chapter was reallllyyyy important. Gonna have crazy Beetee stuff, and Haleigh is gonna have some fun too ;). Plus Finnick's comedic style will be back :). All this and more, later :).**


	11. Bombs 2

**I know...I suck. I havent updated. But hey, im busy. Anyway, I hate this story now just because I cant think of anything. Haha so try to enjoy :).**

Btw: **I dont own the Hunger Games :(**Haleighs P.O.V

"Hey Gale, mind if I just…go for a walk? This is all so much for me." He snaps out of the daze he was having a just mutters something. I guess he was thinking about Katniss, but I didn't ask. It's not my concern. The rain forest has that creepy feel to it…like we just shouldn't go too far in, out of fear of what we might find.

I think about my family in District 12, my mother and father. I had one sister. A beautiful innocent girl. I was in the meadow, behind my families clothing store when the bombs fell. I saw everything get destroyed before my eyes. I stayed where I was, too scared to move. Fire, everywhere. I thought of my family, and began to run to the shop. Then a bomb fell directly over the shop. I screamed and was dragged into a hovercraft. They took me to the capitol and forced me to become a spy.

"There you are, come quick. We've got updates."

I turned towards Beetee, the computer genius and sat in the circle next to a strange girl, Peeta's nurse…Maddie, I think.

"It seems like the capitol has a hovercraft out a couple of miles away from the camp for us to escape the bombing." I flinched. Bombs…brought back memories. I would have to leave knowing that the people that took me in and cared for me would die.

"No time to gather your belongings, we have to go now. The planes will be here any second."

As we were walking, I couldn't go. My feet wouldn't let me pass. I was in the back so I turned and ran as silently as I could back. I had to warn the others.

I was winded as I got back to camp. I ran to the biggest cabin in the middle to find President Coin sitting in a large velvet chair.

"Bombs…here…now…" I couldn't speak very well, nor could I catch my breath.

She looked me over from head to toe, I reckon I looked like crap since I was just running through the forest.

The President called for Beetee again and I didn't say anything, _should I tell her?_

"Beetee!" she yelled more forcefully, I flinched. Then everything went silent. Planes could faintly be heard and were getting closer.

I wasted no time in running out of there, I told them what was happing now I couldn't fell guilty. Right?

Katniss's P.O.V

I knew that sound too well. I knew we weren't gonna be here for long. Peeta was next to me in an instant with his arms around my waist. We had just settled in, and by settled in I mean put our bags in the corner. Peeta started making my cheese buns and I was laying down on the sofa.

It was the same thing as before. We got our belongings and went to where the hovercrafts were stationed and got in, only this time. No clue where we were going.

Everything was silent again. We seriously just kept running out of places to go.

"We have to retaliate." I surprised myself with those words, "We can't just keep running. They will keep coming until we are all gone. We have to do something."

No one said anything. Finally, Haymitch responded.

"Relax. We have everything under control. You…just need to go with it."

"Just like the games." I said.

Peeta smiled, "Just like the games."

**I know. DUN DUN DUN. Kinda haha. Anyway, I need ideas...bad. :/ so help me out? leave a review with your idea :) and it could be featured in a story no one reads...haha how exciting :p. Just review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. So, I really just don't know what to do with this story anymore. I'm going to be posting a few poems, and little one-shots, but I seriously don't have the time for a full on story. A LOT OF THINGS HAVE CHANGED IN MY LIFE. Just in case you care here are some things that are different.

I am a freshmen in high school now ! I've met new people, gone to dances, parties, and I'm having the time of my life .

I made the song team for said high school! Song team is like cheer, but with turns and leaps instead of tumbling and stunting .

I got my braces off! (not really big, but still important )

If anyone would like this story, let me know with a PM thanks, and I haven't given up on writing, it's just taking a back seat in my life right now. Thanks for understanding .


End file.
